Romance in Detention
by thalia26o
Summary: One-Shot. When Luna finds herself drawn to a commotion in the Trophy Room she can't help but see what all the fuss is about. What will happen when she meets her 'secret love' in detention? My first fan-fic so please don't be too harsh. Please R&R.


There I was in bed, in the girl's dormitory at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about _him._ I didn't know why but it was annoying me.

I decided to get out of bed and just chill in the Ravenclaw Common Room. I tiptoed across the girls dormitory, making sure to not step on the creaky floorboards. I knew every inch of this dormitory. It had been my 'home' for six years.

I made my way over to the big wooden door and stepped out of the dormitory. I quietly crept down the cold, stone stairs, taking extra care to not wake anybody up. The bitter cold of the winter night made the common room cold and I wrapped by pyjamas around me more tightly, to keep me warmer.

The soft blue carpet was heaven to my bare feet after the ice-cold stairs and I jogged over to my favourite arm chair which sat close by the fire.

I sat there for more or less ten minutes, when I suddenly heard a strange commotion coming from somewhere in the castle, echoing of the stone walls. My first instinct was Peeves but then I heard a familiar name mentioned.

"JUST HURRY UP YOU BRAT! AND BE CAREFUL NEXT TIME! CAN'T YOU STOP BEING CLUMSY FOR ONE MOMENT IN YOUR LIFE LONGBOTTOM? THESE ARE THROPHIES BELONGING TO VARIOUS STUDENTS AND BRING ABOUT THE HONOUR OF THIS - "

Whatever Filch was going to say was cut short, probably by some Professor but that wasn't what I was interested in. What was Neville doing up at this late hour? I made a quick decision which isn't something I normally do. I usually spend time on debating things like this but in this circumstance, there wasn't enough time. I quickly ran up to my dormitory, pulled on my shoes and wizzed back down to the common room.

I opened the common room door and slowly stepped outside; making sure the coast was clear. I sneaked up the corridor and headed towards the Trophy Room, since the quote 'These are trophies' gives out the idea that it had something to do with trophies therefore giving me the idea of the Trophy Room. You don't have to be in Ravenclaw to work that out.

As I turned a corner I came face to face with Mrs Norris and I freaked. If Mrs Norris was here, Filch was surely close by and that wasn't good. I had never got into trouble before and I definitely didn't want to start now.

In my haste to get out of sight, I hastily scrambled behind a metal knight and tried to breath quietly which was proving to be difficult since adrenalin was coursing through my veins.

I heard the distance meow of a cat and the shuffling of feet. Crap! How did that old squib even understand that excuse for a cat? It just looked like a really furry rug!

"Are you sure she was around here my sweet?" He said softly speaking to his cat. The cat meowed. "Maybe she turned the corner?" I heard another 'meow' and then the scuffling of feet. When I could no longer here the disgusting pair I let out a sigh of relief and came out from my crouched position from behind the knight.

I continued my journey to the Trophy Room, fortunately without any more hiccups.

When I finally reached there I crouched low and put my ear to the keyhole; listening out for any disturbances inside. Cautiously I pulled down the handle and opened the door, cringing from the high-pitched screeching sound. I stared amazed at my surroundings. I had never been in the Trophy Room before.

All around the walls were shelves full of different achievements and awards. Around the corners of the room sat glass cabinets with gold, glittering trophies in them. Even the floor sparkled, giving the impression that it had never been stood on before in its life.

In the middle of the room sat a young boy, kneeling on his hands and knees scrubbing the already sparkling stones. He had perspiration running down his face which gave me the impression that he had been working on this for hours.

"Neville!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here? At this time? Scrubbing the floor?" I shot a hundred questions at him before he had any time answering anyone of them.

I walked over to him. I didn't want to dirty the beautiful floor so I took my shoes off. The cold stone tingled underneath my bare feet.

"Luna! What on Earth are you doing here? If you get caught... we'll both be in detention doing the same job tomorrow night!"

"How did you get detention?" I already knew the answer to whom. That was obvious. Snape had been giving detention to Neville for countless reasons ever since five years ago with the Bogart.

"I brewed my potion wrong... again." He mumbled unhappily.

"How long do you have to do this for?" I asked him sympathetically.

"Until Filch is happy with it." He admitted.

"Do you want some help?" I asked him, hoping the answer would be yes. Maybe this would be a good opportunity for us to bond... and for me to get some stuff off my chest... which was about him.

"Are you sure you want to help?" He asked me. Typical, he was always the gentleman.

I nodded my head, smiling.

"Then yes. Yes please if you wouldn't mind young lady." He smiled up at me and offered me his hand so he could pull me gently towards the floor.

I magically made a sponge appear out of thin air and started to scrub the floor with him. I looked up at his round face and smiled. I had a funny feeling in my stomach, like a tingling sensation.

"Neville?" I said his name cautiously.

"Yeah?" He answered softly.

"Erm...Do you like me?" I looked down at the floor, not daring to look at his facial expression. I knew he had stopped scrubbing because I could only hear one sponge and that was mine.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "As a friend or what..." He trailed off.

"Erm... I was thinking... you know... more than that?" It flowed out of my mouth like it should have been said a long time ago.

"Yeah." I could barely hear him. He whispered it so quietly. I decided to take a risk and glance at him.

His big round face cracked into a wide grin. Was this really happening? Had my dream really came true at last?

He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it fragilely.

"So what does this make us?" I breathed.

He pushed his lips onto mine. "How about boyfriend and girlfriend?" He uttered threw the kiss before he deepened it.

I broke away from him, gasping for air. "That sounds perfect." I breathed in face.

"I knew it would." He replied before kissing me once again.

**A/N: This is my first fan-fic here so I hope you like it. I'm only young so please don't be too harsh to me in your reviews please.**

Thalia26o


End file.
